1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wearable audio devices, and in particular, devices that humans can wear on their heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the portable audio playback industry, certain devices for remote audio listening have become more popular. Certain companies have begun to widely distribute portable audio playback devices, such as MP3 players, which allow a user to listen to audio files with the use of headphones. For example, a user can wear a headset having speakers connected by a flexible cable to an MP3 player, which can be worn on the belt. However, with such headsets, whenever a user wants to wear glasses or sunglasses, they must adjust or remove the headset from their ears. Further, it is often quite uncomfortable to wear both a headset and a pair of sunglasses at the same time. Such discomfort, when applied for a long period of time, can cause muscular pain and/or headaches. In addition, the flexible cable extending from the MP3 player to the headphones can limit mobility of the wearer; particularly those participating in sporting activities.